<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destination Unknown by Si_Cha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858131">Destination Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha'>Si_Cha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>204 - 206, Character Study, F/F, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-你可以把那个性取向测试的网站发给我吗？<br/>-你不是说测试都是为了好玩吗？<br/>-睡不着，做这个消磨时光。<br/>-测完了告诉我结果。<br/>-绝对不要。<br/>……<br/>“谈谈你喜欢的女孩吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Groff &amp; Ola Nyman, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Ola Nyman/Lily Igelhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destination Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.<br/>标题取自Destination Unknown - Missing Persons<br/>只是想写一写他们和对方讲自己喜欢的人结果瞎扯了很多，总之希望你们能喜欢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚当无法忘记欧拉进行的性取向测试里的第一个问题，“你走在街上时更关注谁？男人还是女人？”当时他的回答是，“我只会注意女孩。”可是那时他正看着街上的一个男孩。他从没向别人承认过他会注意埃里克，不是寻找他然后霸凌他，只是单纯地寻找他，如果他对自己诚实的话，天呐，他甚至会在他身后偷偷打量他的屁股。</p><p>“为什么你要做这个测试来着？”他还在想泛性恋的事，仍旧不懂为什么喜欢一个人而不在意那个人的性别会叫做盘性恋，他可以像其他人一样谷歌。他不太能理解要如何能喜欢别人而不在意那个人的性别，他很在意，他很困惑，他觉得他现在是同性恋，他羞于承认，他害怕被已经将他视为毫无希望的失败者的父亲踢出家门，尽管他父亲似乎并不在意其他学生的性取向，但他不一样。可他曾经真心地喜欢艾梅，他喜欢她的奶子，他喜欢和他做爱，他喜欢女孩，这一点都不像基佬。</p><p>“我告诉过你，我做梦和一个女孩接吻了。”欧拉侧身靠在柜台上，皱眉看着他。</p><p>他觉得自己有些蠢。“不过梦不真实，我告诉过你。还有测试不是应该只是为了好玩吗？”</p><p>欧拉挥挥手机， “你是对的。不过它可以帮助你，至少我觉得它帮到我了。”亚当仍然面露疑惑，欧拉转身面向柜台，将手机放入柜台，继续说，“直男是不会懂的。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>欧拉瞥了他一眼，突然有些慌张，“我没说这有什么不好，只是直男不会懂而已。”</p><p>不是这样的。“没事。”</p><p> </p><p>亚当十分困惑，他一直以为世上只有同性恋和异性恋，直到欧拉发现自己是泛性恋，他才明白这世上不止这两种性取向，不过他仍然不太懂，欧拉喜欢其他女孩不就是蕾丝边吗？他躺在床上，思考这些问题，回忆和埃里克相处的五个夜晚的美好时光，忍不住傻笑。</p><p>他们多数时候只是砸东西，或是安静地坐着，享受宁静，享受蟋蟀的叫声和雀鸟的婉转歌喉。亚当有时也会低声哼唱，哼唱那些甜美或悲伤的乐曲，像是要与雀鸟一较高下，尽管他没打算这样，但他成功了。他很少和埃里克谈论他们的感情，他们只是交换一些看似无关紧要，又不那么无关紧要的事，更多的是亚当与埃里克分享自己在军校的生活。他曾与埃里克度过四年多的校园时光，他知道埃里克校园生活的那部分是什么样，除了拉希姆，但他绝对不想听埃里克谈论那个法国男孩。他为埃里克表演在军校学到的内容，他告诉他两个男孩半夜喊他起来去抽大麻，他向他抱怨单调的训练生活和大嗓门的教官，说是抱怨，但他很平静。埃里克好奇地问他为什么被踢出来，小心翼翼地看着他时，他感到自己的心脏被用力地攥紧，他深呼吸，告诉埃里克部分事实，他没有说出他是被诬陷的，也没说那是一对同性恋，更加没有告诉他那是因为他意外撞见他们互相打手枪，而那时他想起的是埃里克的双唇，他的肌肤，他的膝盖，他的手指，他的手肘，还有他的鸡巴。埃里克抱歉地看着他，支支吾吾地不敢说出自己的想法。他觉得糟糕透顶，自我厌恶像风暴一样席卷而来，他说“没事”，可埃里克看起来更加抱歉，于是他亲吻他。</p><p>他盯着天花板，尽量不去想这些悲伤的事，而是集中在亲吻、触摸和欢笑上。今晚他也想去找他，而这份悲伤和困惑越是不受控制地涌上心头，他的欲望便越加强烈，可惜埃里克和他说过，他今晚要和奥蒂斯以及奥蒂斯的父亲一起去露营——他永远没有这个机会与自己的父亲去露营——所以他不能满足自己的愿望。他不耐烦地翻身，墙上海报里古铜色肌肤的肌肉男映入眼帘，欧拉测试的问题突然跳进脑海。他想，去他妈的，他拿出手机，给欧拉发送消息。他思索片刻是否应该问欧拉她有没有睡觉，这是个练习闲聊的机会，不过在手机上闲聊不是他的目的，这个问题毫无意义，于是他飞快地打字。</p><p>“<em>你可以把那个性取向测试的网站发给我吗？</em>”发送完他便后悔了，“操。”他将手机扔到一边，他可以直接谷歌的。</p><p> </p><p>欧拉正思考白天的测试结果和她与莉莉的关系时，她的手机突然开始震动，她拿起来，没想到发信人是亚当。她和亚当由于同事关系交换了电话号码。她挺喜欢亚当的，亚当有些怪异，有时不太搭理人——或许是疏离感，但她不介意她说他只是听而已——脑袋也不太好使，但他有种奇怪的幽默感，而且她认为亚当挺可爱的，尤其是当他与杰茜相处时，他的笑容非常温暖。所以在她看来，亚当不像是会在半夜突然给自己发短信的人，如果不是短信内容直接出现，她会怀疑亚当提前让她代班，但他是在向自己索要性取向测试网址，这更加不像他会做的事。“我的天呐！”</p><p>鉴于性取向是流动的，欧拉对于一个直男突然怀疑自己的性取向这件事不是特别震惊，但亚当？“我只会注意女孩”的亚当？“我只会注意女孩”的亚当第一次给她发短信是要性取向测试网站的链接？亚当肯定隐瞒了什么，她之后绝对要问莉莉亚当是什么类型的，她无所不知。欧拉决定不在短信里提直男这件事，对于有些人来说，出柜并不容易，不过她仍然在短信里调戏亚当，“<em>你不是说测试都是为了好玩吗？</em>”</p><p>回信很快，“<em>睡不着，做这个消磨时光。</em>”</p><p>消磨个屁的时光。“<em>测完了告诉我结果。</em>”欧拉按下锁屏键，半分钟后检查，仍没收到回信。过了很久，欧拉正在犹豫究竟是再发一条消息还是当作没这件事发生，她的手机才再次震动。</p><p>“<em>绝对不要。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>测试的结果多少在亚当的意料之内，他是“双性恋”，也就是说他对男性和女性同样感兴趣，比例有待确定，但他不是同性恋，也不是异性恋，他学到了一个新的名词。当他收到欧拉的消息时，他的测试正进行到一半，结束后，他思索片刻，是否要告诉欧拉结果，然后他想起欧拉和“新来的小子”正在搞对象，于是他打算绝不告诉欧拉结果。而且不管怎么说，埃里克才应该是第一个知道结果的人。</p><p>当欧拉询问亚当他是否做过关于其他男人的春梦时，他隐瞒了事实。飞太多叶子确实曾让他失去梦境，性爱女巫——尽管奥蒂斯母亲很酷，操，他想，“新来的小子”顺口很多，但这不能改变她和他聊勃起障碍和射精障碍这件事很诡异的事实——告诉他大麻的危害后，他上网查阅，才明白他失去的梦境是怎么回事，但大麻不会让他永远失去梦境。他知道那些事后，减少用量，进入军校后完全戒掉，这让他在军校时的梦境比飞叶子前更加真实，至少在他记忆中如此。他梦见音乐教室和埃里克，他梦见黄铜乐器，梦见埃里克嘴里的圆号变成他的鸡巴，他梦见热带水果的芬芳和海水的气味，还有宝蓝色的指甲，他梦见巧克力，还有埃里克深棕色的肌肤，在他的双唇下，无比温暖。如果有谁告诉他，梦境没有颜色，他会以此反驳，如果他不害怕将这个梦境向别人诉说。</p><p>他近来很少做梦，偶尔缺乏睡眠令他其他很多时候睡得很好，即使做梦，也是些无聊的内容，他通常会在醒来后将它们忘得一干二净。而那五个晚上，就好像做梦一样。他没有故意欺骗欧拉，少得可怜的梦境让他忘记那些稀有的，与现实无异的春梦，当欧拉追问，他看着手里的巧克力棒，才想到，答案是肯定的。他慌张地告诉欧拉，梦境不真实，而他还在军校时，从有关埃里克的梦境中醒来时，他以为自己回家了。现在真正回到家，他才发现，梦境的确不真实。</p><p>亚当喜欢金属的气味，他喜欢铁锈味，血液也是这种味道，但他不喜欢血液。亚当的确是个暴力的人，他有太多愤怒无处发泄，于是他发泄在其他人身上，最主要的是埃里克——“吹长号的”身上。他的脑海中一直有一个声音告诉他，他做的不对，但他无法控制自己，懊悔令亚当愤怒，愤怒使他再次犯错，他陷入恶性循环，在深渊中越掉越远，直到一只深棕色涂着天蓝色指甲油的手将他拉住，四周不再一片漆黑。埃里克将他按在废弃的火车车厢上，他不喜欢这种感觉，于是他对埃里克说，“对不起，我不该那样做。”然后松开埃里克的衣领，退后一步。遍地都是瓷器、玻璃和塑料碎片，埃里克身着棕色短袖上衣和棕色外套，站在那里，他的脸颊上有一道伤疤。亚当感到无比悲伤，他想哭，却哭不出来，想道歉，却发不出声音，直到埃里克抱紧他，亲吻他，脱掉他的衣服。他们亲吻，做爱，亚当闻到青草的香味，在埃里克的怀中达到高潮。</p><p>他睁开眼，感到有些难过，却记不清为什么难过。他只记得做爱的部分。他努力回忆，不想让它们迅速消失。他记起他们的肌肤紧紧地贴在一起，记得他的嘴唇在埃里克的肌肤上，埃里克的嘴唇在他的肌肤上，他的阴茎在埃里克身体里。一切都模糊不清，但兴奋感丝毫不减。他将手伸进短裤里，套弄硬挺的阴茎，看向墙面海报上的肌肉男。片刻后他想起前一天晚上的测试，他将短裤褪到脚踝的位置，坐在床上，看向右侧的大胸妹。他的视线在两个人身上不停地左右移动，直到他看着肌肉男，即将高潮，然后被淑女打断。</p><p>当他知道他是双性恋后，困惑并没有减少太多，他的母亲告诉他她要和他父亲离婚的消息让他心情更加复杂。不再活在父亲的控制下是件好事，但是他感觉有一些不对劲，他并没有因此轻松太多。当他遛狗时，他满脑子乱七八糟。回家时，埃里克坐在车里，刚好从他家门口经过，向他打招呼，他没有回应，他没有这份勇气。操，为什么我不能像他一样勇敢。</p><p> </p><p>勇敢对于欧拉来说不是什么特别的难题。她的确害怕告诉奥蒂斯他指交十分差劲，但那是因为他在性事上本就有障碍，而且正如莉莉所说，人类男孩太脆弱了。对于几天前她曾和奥蒂斯说，让他不要再和梅芙见面，她有些过意不去，但当时她是认真的，她没办法相信奥蒂斯和梅芙之间没什么，奥蒂斯的反应令她不安。不过这些不会成为阻拦她走向真爱的理由——“真爱”这个词或许有些严重——如果她依然和奥蒂斯在一起，他们只会更加难受。</p><p>和奥蒂斯的分手没有大风大浪，她感到过意不去，但仅此而已，没有一丝难过。当她想到她马上就能亲吻莉莉，想起梦中的感受时，她高兴都来不及，她确信莉莉同样喜欢她，毕竟她认为所有人都不会在意喜欢的人的性别，这有些理想主义，她知道，但她才不管这些。当她走上台阶，敲响莉莉的家门时，所有乱糟糟的事情都从脑海中消失，包括她的那些梦境，那些奇异的梦境，莉莉家变成学校，他们在太空里接吻，莉莉说她可能杀死了奥蒂斯，这一些全部消失，只剩期待。</p><p>亲吻莉莉像是品尝热带水果，像是品尝棒棒糖，像是在夏至日里沐浴阳光，在海边嬉戏，采摘莓果，然后躺在那里，什么都不做。亲吻莉莉是最热烈甜美又怡人的事。欧拉只是踮起脚尖，但她感觉自己仿佛双脚离地，漂浮在空中，就像梦境一样，但远比梦境真实。亲吻莉莉和亲吻奥蒂斯不同，亲吻奥蒂斯令她开心——她已经不在意了——但亲吻莉莉令她焕然一新，心旷神怡。而最让她兴奋，让她内心雀跃，想跳起来大喊的是，莉莉回应她了，她没有退缩，而是抓住她的手臂，回吻她。</p><p>欧拉退开，脚后跟落在地上，“就应该是这种感觉。”</p><p>接下来的发展却完全出乎欧拉的意料，莉莉看向一旁，退后两步，她看起来不知所措。她说：“我要去做家庭作业了。”然后将欧拉拒之门外。</p><p>欧拉感到内心一阵绞痛，她完全没料到莉莉会拒绝她，她坚信莉莉对她也有同样的感情，即使是现在，她也仍旧相信这一点，只是不那么坚定，可她现在心很痛。她站在莉莉家门口，一阵茫然，她想哭，想找人诉说这件事，通常她会向莉莉诉说她的感情问题，但现在她的问题就出在莉莉身上。鉴于他们前一天聊的内容，她想到的第一个人是亚当，但亚当昨晚才第一次给她发信息，而且他不愿告诉她结果，或许他不是合适的人选。然后她想起她父亲，她深吸一口气，拿出手机，“<em>爸，你在家吗？</em>”</p><p>回到家的第一时间，欧拉告诉她父亲，她和奥蒂斯分手了，她喜欢上一个女孩，雅各布对此接受良好。“我还以为我和珍分手会让你和奥蒂斯容易点，你无所谓但是那孩子挺在意的。”</p><p>雅各布这样说可能只是想让气氛放松，这多少有点用，这让欧拉想起奥蒂斯之前的举动，有些混蛋，事出有因，但还是……“我觉得他只是不喜欢你和他妈妈在一起。”欧拉耸肩，看着她父亲。雅各布没有说话。欧拉继而告诉她那个女孩是她最好的朋友，她真的很喜欢她，她觉得她也很喜欢她。</p><p>“你应该和你的朋友谈谈这件事，我不太懂年轻人的感情，不过如果你真的觉得她也喜欢你的话，至少你不应该放弃。”</p><p>“我没打算放弃，我只是觉得很难受，而且很困惑。”欧拉低头玩自己的手指，然后突然抬头看向她的父亲，“那你呢？”</p><p>“我？”尽管雅各布这样问，但欧拉从他的表情看出，她父亲明白她在说什么。雅各布肯定也从欧拉的表情看出自己无法装模作样，他继续道，“我觉得珍还没准备好开始一段亲密关系，我……”欧拉后悔这样问他，她还没来得及开口，雅各布便转移了话题，“我们在谈的是你的事。”</p><p>“我不知道，我只是想要找人倾诉，想要支持。”但欧拉不知道自己要说什么，除了她很难过。她想起莉莉的笑容，想起自己挽着她的手臂和她走在一起，想起她们一起看《坦克女郎》，想起莉莉给她的画，还有她们的亲吻，和莉莉迷茫的眼神以及撞到脚上的门。她的泪水不受控制地流下，雅各布抱住她。</p><p> </p><p>亚当在父亲和母亲还在争吵，更准确地说，是亚当的父亲还在向他母亲怒吼时，拿着夹克，溜出家门。他毫不关心他父母是否离婚，这不是问题所在，但对他母亲而言，这肯定是好事。埃里克曾问他，他是天生霸凌者，还是因为他父亲。他说得很在理。他的内心在走向埃里克家时逐渐平静，然后雀跃起来。他抓起石子扔向埃里克的窗户，他真的很擅长这个。</p><p>他等待埃里克出现在窗边，这是一天中最令人振奋的时刻，他已经准备好今晚要砸的东西，只需要埃里克出现就好。几秒钟仿佛一个世纪一样漫长，但埃里克没有出现在窗边，他的屋里变得一片漆黑，亚当内心的希望一同熄灭。他感觉就像有人用球棒挥舞在他心脏上一样，好吧，他点头，这一刻终究来临。亚当的脚步自发地往远离废品场的方向前进，他说不上是看到埃里克在另一个人面前开心的笑容，看着那个人把手放在他的腰上，看着他亲吻他的脸颊更加难过，还是现在埃里克不再出现更加难过。不过他在看到那一幕时，在听到欧拉说埃里克差不多算是和拉希姆约会，他们在一起很可爱时，他内心的某处便隐约预见到了这一刻，但他还是像飞蛾一样扑向他爱的火焰。</p><p>路灯和路边房间里的灯光让黑夜有一丝光亮，亚当走在街上，气温有点低，缺乏活动令他有点冷，但他不想回家，也不想去废品场。他在无人的街道闲逛，无处可去。他没有朋友，他的前女友说他很丢脸，他之前唯一的朋友说他母亲不让他和他一起因为他是性变态，而他其实根本算不上朋友，他也不是性变态，仅仅是听从新来的小子的建议，让所有人都看看他的大屌，别再废话。最后他还是不得不回到家中，他第二天还需要上班，他需要睡觉，他不想冻死在街头。</p><p>第二天稍晚的时候，亚当百无聊赖，看着手中的打价机，突然产生将标签打在嘴上的冲动。接着他的嘴上和眼睛上贴满了标签，他什么也不想看到，什么也不想说。门口清脆的铃铛声迅速将他从妄想中拉回现实，然后他听到奥蒂斯家要开派对，他听到“吹长号的”，他想，你们这些白痴，埃里克演奏的是圆号，但他什么都没说。他想，下班后我得去那里。他很庆幸自己去过奥蒂斯家。他又听到他们谈论起他的鸡巴，看来他在食堂的风光除了让他留校加上名声更臭以外没有任何作用。</p><p>亚当走向奥蒂斯家，带上帽子的时候，感觉好像回到了和艾梅分手时，不是说感情上，感情上多少有些相似，而是派对。那时他也是这样，不请自来，闯入别人的派对，只想知道自己做错了什么，那次他花费了很大的精力。不一样的是，这次亚当看到埃里克和别人亲吻时，他没有朝拉希姆挥舞他的拳头，只是默默走开。操，他想，我为什么要来这里。</p><p>当他在楼梯上往回走时，他觉得他心中的情绪快要爆开。他也不像那次一样大吼大叫，只是低声说，“你不再来窗边了。”他感到苦涩。他问埃里克他做错了什么，他多少有点头绪，但是他害怕，他迷茫，他以为埃里克晚上和他一起溜去砸东西一切就不那么糟糕，但现实给他当头一棒，埃里克说出他霸凌的事。亚当明白这一点，否则在音乐教室和留校时他就不会说出“我想也是”这种话。埃里克的话像针一样扎在他的心上，胸中的情绪仿佛终于找到出口。</p><p>“我很害怕。”“我觉得我是双性恋。”“我感觉所有人都恨我。”自从他在舞会上捏紧他父亲的脸颊，朝他怒吼“我恨你”以来，这是他第一次如此真实地表露自己的负面情绪。亚当的呼吸十分沉重，一旦开口，他感觉说出心中所想便不再那么困难。埃里克想握住他的手，却被亚当推开。埃里克告诉他，喜欢一个不自爱的人很难，然后离开了他。</p><p>他感到愤怒而苦闷，视线逐渐模糊。他深呼吸，努力不让眼泪流下。他不想回家，哪里都不想去，于是他在旁边的草坪里躺下，点燃一支香烟，直到他听到别人踢树的声音，才坐起来。</p><p> </p><p>欧拉收到奥蒂斯的短信时，不太想去那里。他们才刚分手，而且她可能会遇见珍，很尴尬。但她父亲告诉她，他也有东西在那里，希望她可以帮忙拿回来，她才背上背包前往奥蒂斯家。</p><p>她快到奥蒂斯家时，看到许多人，再走近一些，突然变得热闹非凡，奥蒂斯家中传来迷幻音乐，欧拉想，他是在开派对吗？她没错。走近后换了一首歌，她想为什么我没被邀请？她问奥蒂斯，但奥蒂斯已经喝多了，他在说什么“随性的决定”，他绝对是生气了。欧拉知道她这样做是不好，但她还是不免认为奥蒂斯现在有点混蛋，尤其是她现在已经不喜欢他了。不过让欧拉认为奥蒂斯完全是个混球还是因为他站在沙发上对大家发表他对自己和梅芙的看法。他这人有什么问题？欧拉生气地离开。</p><p>爬完楼梯后有一棵树在那里，等着欧拉去踢它。但踢树根本不能解气，脚还会痛，于是她脱下一只鞋，看都不看就砸向一旁的草坪。结果她却砸中了一个人，是亚当。</p><p>“你在这里干嘛？”</p><p>“我不想回家。”亚当不确定她是问他为什么在<em>奥蒂斯家</em>外面，还是问他为什么要躺在他家外面的草坪上。无论如何，这是他的第一反应，他可不会告诉欧拉他是来找埃里克的。亚当指着身后的运动鞋，感到疑惑，“你为什么拿鞋子扔我？”</p><p>“我很生气。”</p><p>“想不想去砸东西？”亚当非但没有生气，还给出了绝佳的提议。</p><p>“嗯。好啊。”</p><p>欧拉有些后悔自己没有开车过来，前往目的地的路程并不轻松，尽管亚当已经放慢脚步。但漫长的路程也有其好处，在安静地走在亚当身后时，欧拉的怒气消散许多。从亚当的背影看，欧拉觉得他不像自己一样生气。但他不想回家，他在应该和她同校读书时却在便利店打工——与她自己不一样。他或许一直都是个愤怒的大男孩，总之欧拉没有问他。</p><p>亚当先带欧拉去购买护目镜，欧拉问他为什么不给自己买一个的时候，他告诉她他的就在那里。到达目的地后，亚当没有带欧拉去他和埃里克去的地方，这里很大，有很多可以砸的东西。他让欧拉在一旁等他，然后取来自己的护目镜、一根撬棍和一根金属棒球棒。欧拉没问他任何问题，他很感激。他带欧拉爬上一节废弃的货运火车车厢，上面散落着废弃的电器。他让欧拉先砸，欧拉用力将球棒挥向旧烤箱，火花四溅，亚当条件反射地向后缩。</p><p>这和埃里克一起砸瓷器的感觉完全不同，和埃里克一起时，他的内心充满爱意，洋溢着温暖，他也会痛苦，但他会尽量将那种感情放在一边，任由自己的心脏在每一次看到埃里克的笑容和无意间触摸到他的肌肤时加速跳动。但和欧拉一起，只有发泄愤怒带来的欢乐。从欧拉的行为和她的装饰看来，她绝不是什么乖小孩。或许亚当可以和她分享他喜欢的乐队，埃里克绝对不会感兴趣的那种。</p><p>搞破坏使欧拉的肾上腺素飙升，她感觉愤怒得以释放，这可比踢一棵毫无反应的树和砸别人好多了，她现在更加喜欢亚当。他们砸烂了旧烤箱和老电视，最后欧拉将旧烤箱一脚踢下去，亚当回头看她，有些吃惊，继而大笑。她有点累，靠在木质栏杆上，看着一旁试图将某个电器拉出来的亚当，问他，“你经常带女孩来这里吗？”</p><p>亚当抬头看她，皱起眉头，“没有，你是第一个。”这更像是他的秘密基地，除了欧拉，他唯一带来的人就是埃里克，不过亚当可不会告诉欧拉这件事。</p><p>亚当的回答让欧拉受宠若惊，她明白亚当没有那个意思，所以她只是说，“噢，谢谢，我很高兴。”突然的沉默让欧拉有些尴尬，亚当对此没有任何问题，他习惯并喜欢安静，他脑海里的想法已经足够吵闹。</p><p>“所以说，你又是因为什么生气，我看你躺在那里的时候看起来挺平静的。”</p><p>亚当没有回答，原因太多了，但被埃里克拒绝不是其中之一，这令他难过。</p><p>“还是说你只是一个愤怒的男孩。”欧拉笑着说，而且看起来亚当很擅长隐藏愤怒，倒不是说这是什么好事。</p><p>“那你又为什么生气？”亚当终于站起来，不再和旧电视斗争。</p><p>欧拉的嘴角迅速下垂，“是奥提斯。他醉醺醺地在所有人面前说他喜欢梅芙得多，他不是很想和我在一起，我和他分手了他很高兴因为终于可以和梅芙在一起了，还说和我分手了很好因为他值得更好的，他值得个屁。”说到这里欧拉拿起靠在栏杆上的球棒，重重地挥向一旁的电器。</p><p>相比认为这件事很糟糕，亚当更多地感到疑惑。“我以为你现在喜欢女孩了？”</p><p>“不是，”欧拉看着亚当，决定不解释太多，“是的，我是喜欢一个女孩，我也和他分手了，但这不代表他可以这样做，当着所有人的面。”欧拉边说边挥舞双手，之前消失的怒气又重新涌上心头。</p><p>亚当通常不关心这种事，但他挺喜欢欧拉的，不是那种喜欢，因此照理来说，他现在应该说点什么让她开心点。“我觉得你们分手挺好的，他一点都不酷，珍很酷，你很酷，但他不像是珍的亲生儿子。”亚当没有提起珍是一个有控制欲的母亲这件事，他不喜欢闲言碎语，而且他认为欧拉应该比他更懂。</p><p>只是欧拉并没有发现这种迹象。她觉得亚当这样说很奇怪，她也没觉得自己和奥蒂斯分手有什么不好，但听到亚当这样说她还是很开心。</p><p>“那么他为什么像个混球一样对你？因为他发现你喜欢女孩？”</p><p>“不是！”欧拉觉得亚当的思维方式有些奇怪，但她得接受不是所有人都像她一样，而且这对她对亚当的喜爱没有任何影响，她只是好奇是什么让亚当变成现在的亚当。“前天做完测试之后，我晚上又梦见那个女孩了，那种感觉……”亚当张嘴，欧拉以为他要说什么，“别再说梦是不真实的。”但他没有，他只是想起自己的梦。“总之他不知道我喜欢女孩，是我主动和他分手了，我等奥蒂斯回家后告诉他我不爱他，之后再去找那女孩。但问题在于我才刚让奥蒂斯别再和梅芙见面。”欧拉的声音逐渐变小，但没到听不清的程度。</p><p>“这事有点不厚道。”</p><p>“我知道！不过我是私下和他说的，而他是在派对上，喝醉了，当着所有人面这样说的。他说完他非常非常喜欢梅芙之后，还说她自私，这是不是真的暂且不谈，但这真的非常混球。”</p><p>亚当没说什么，只是点头。他看着欧拉气恼地深呼吸，她眼眶里似乎有泪水，欧拉看向一旁。“我还以为你生气和梦中女孩有点关系。”</p><p>欧拉的怒气像是被泄洪一样，迅速消失。“她只是让我困惑且悲伤，我吻了她，然后她开始一直躲着我。”</p><p>这正是亚当的感觉，困惑且悲伤。他愤怒，但那不是因为埃里克不再去窗边。同样的感情让亚当真正投入这段对话。“谈谈你喜欢的女孩吧。”</p><p>欧拉吃惊地看着亚当，但她听到了他声音里的真诚，看见了他眼里的真诚。想到莉莉，除了困惑与悲伤，她同样感到温暖，被问到这种问题，她突然觉得浑身发热。“她叫莉莉，莉莉·伊格尔哈特。我不知道你有没有听说过她。”</p><p>亚当在他的大脑里搜索，坚定地摇头，“没有。”</p><p>“个子高高的，眼睛很大，头顶上扎两个髻，很漂亮，总是穿着马卡龙色的衣服？”</p><p>亚当再次摇头。“我不太注意别人。”他想想，为了强调自己的意思，加上一句，“我管奥蒂斯叫‘新来的小子’。”</p><p>“噢，好吧。总之，我喜欢和她在一起，我喜欢看她，或许一般人会觉得她有些奇怪，但我觉得那样很可爱，我很喜欢……”</p><p>亚当突然打断她，“不过你是因为那个梦才……”</p><p>“不是的。我被梦境唤醒。”欧拉因为自己的话发笑，亚当却没什么反应。她继续道，“我不知道我是什么时候喜欢上她的，”亚当想，他也一样。“我一直都以朋友的身份喜欢她，不知道什么时候这种感情变成罗曼蒂克式。我一直都觉得她闪着光，但在我转来这所学校之前，她一直都独来独往。为什么大家都看不到她的好？我承认她有些奇怪，但是……</p><p>“我第一次见到她的时候，她在看《坦克女郎》，我超级喜欢那部漫画，而莉莉当时这么说，‘严重被人低估’。有时我们会在空闲时间一起看那部漫画，尽管我和她最喜欢的故事不一样。有时我们会一起听街头霸王，因为《坦克女郎》的作者也参与其中，也因为这是少数我们都喜欢的，我们的音乐品味完全不同。</p><p>“她知道很多事。其实她是我的陪护人，所以作为一个转校生，她真的帮了我很多，而且那都是些有趣的事。我们都参与了天资班计划，基本上只要我没和奥蒂斯在一起，差不多都和她待在一起。回想起来，我的确和她相处了很长时间，有时候当我一个人坐在那里，她总是能够第一时间发现我，出现在我身旁，反过来也是一样。</p><p>“我喜欢她的直率。我觉得我已经算是比较直接的人了，不过和她相比我简直扭捏得不行。比如说某次奥蒂斯做了一件我不喜欢的事，我一直都不好意思和他说，结果他竟然奇迹般地明白了，后来我才知道是莉莉告诉他的。</p><p>“我真的非常喜欢和她待在一起，无论是学习、娱乐或是聊天。有时候我明白她在说什么，有时候我不太懂，有时候她会说一些很奇怪的知识，比如蛇可以交配十几个小时而且它们有彩色的生殖器，而美洲隼在一个繁殖季会交配六百多次。不过不论她说的内容有多奇怪，和她在一起我都感觉非常舒服，而且有时候我感觉我的目光或是整个人都被她吸引，被她牵着走。我不知道什么时候起我想要更近一步，好吧，至少我能想起这件事。</p><p>“是这样的，即使在学校外，我也会和莉莉一起出去玩，一部分原因在于奥蒂斯会和埃里克在一起，另一部分原因在于我喜欢和莉莉在一起。抱歉，我好像说了太多次这句话。总之，有时候我们会在她家，一起写作业，或者是她给我看她的那些画，她画画真的特别厉害，如果她想的话她可以成为漫画家，她还为我讲故事，有时候我会给出一些评价，或是我的一些想法，那些想法有时会点醒她。有时我们会一起去电玩城，射些什么东西，赛车抓娃娃或是玩当时想玩的任何东西。我们还会一起去看电影。这样看来和奥蒂斯一起时真的没那么有趣，我的确很喜欢玩电子游戏，不过我和他在一起时就只有这了。说回莉莉，我们一起看过《燃烧女子的肖像》，我不知道你有没有听说过这部电影，这部电影在性少数社群外都很火，它讲述的不仅仅是女同，更是关于女性的故事。我看过很多这类电影，不过我很少和别人一起看，更不用说和一个我将来会喜欢上的女孩看。当我看到她们亲吻，她们分别，她们讲述神话故事时，听到爱洛依丝问玛丽安娜‘如果你看我，我在看谁’时，我感受到了爱，我感到了热情、温暖、痛苦与悲伤，而莉莉就在我身边。当时我觉得这只是电影带给我的感受，现在我不那么确定了。还有另外一件事，它更加关键。</p><p>“有一天我独自坐在草坪边，她突然出现。我因为奥蒂斯的事情烦心——听起来好像我总在提他，不过，好吧，我觉得这有点难以避免——她为了让我开心点，给我讲天社一星球上的语言，通常我会觉得有些好笑又觉得她很厉害，不过当时我很触动，不仅仅是因为她在哄我开心，更因为她为我做了一样东西。她给我画了一幅画，超级厉害，特别酷，我像是有超能力，我拿着一根鞭子，那根鞭子像一根触手，缠着另外一个外星女孩，我不知道那个外星女孩是不是莉莉，她们发型不一样。说起画，我很喜欢你的自画像，亚当·格罗夫的火柴人。之后我抱住她，我们分开的时候鼻子碰到了一起。那时我有一种奇妙的感觉，不过我仍旧不能确定那究竟是不是一切开始的那一刻……”</p><p>欧拉一开始时还会注意亚当的反应，但伴随更多有关莉莉的事由想法变成声音，她逐渐沉浸于自己讲述的世界。亚当同样如此，一开始他在认真听欧拉讲话，想着他听过一点街头霸王，但不是他的菜。他思索陪护人是什么意思，然后慢慢开始走神，只有一些词比如交配、街机没被他过滤，他回想起与埃里克相处的时光。尽管他没注意欧拉在说什么，但他仍旧感受到了她传达的爱意与平静。他想告诉欧拉真相，他想像欧拉一样充满爱意地和别人谈论他喜欢的人。他突然听到自己的名字，听到欧拉谈论她和她梦中女孩的拥抱，他想起埃里克牵着狗出现在河岸边，对他微笑。“我是双性恋。”</p><p>欧拉毫无头绪地看向亚当。</p><p>“那天的测试结果。你让我告诉你结果，我说绝对不要。很显然我其实是双性恋。”亚当不太好意思说这些，但他已经告诉过埃里克，所以也没有那么困难。</p><p>“好吧。”欧拉仍旧沉浸在之前的情绪中，她看着地板，花了几秒钟才明白亚当说了什么。她瞬间由迷茫变为惊喜，抬起头，她竖起食指，说：“我就知道。”</p><p>“那你为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>“告诉我什么？”与亚当的对话有时确实会有些困难，不过欧拉并不在意。</p><p>“告诉我我是双性恋。”</p><p>欧拉笑了，“我没说我知道你是双，我只是说我就知道你肯定不是直的，毕竟你不肯告诉我结果。我以为你是深柜基佬，抱歉我这样想。”</p><p>“没关系，我也很困惑。不过柜子的是什么意思？”</p><p>“就是说你隐藏自己的性取向，出柜就是你公开自己的性取向，现在就是你对我出柜了。这种说法多少和家丑不可外扬有点关系，人们这样想是很可耻的。”</p><p>“也就是说我是深柜双。”</p><p>“对。不，不太对。你根本不知道你是双性恋，深柜清楚自己的性取向。”</p><p>“噢，好吧，对。”亚当不自在地抠着自己的手指，“呃，还有，虽然我没带过女孩来这里，但我带男孩来过。”</p><p>欧拉想起先前发生的事，“所以说你是从你和他的秘密基地拿来这些东西的吗？”她指指亚当头顶的眼镜和一旁的撬棍。欧拉想问是什么让他突然开口，但她很快明白了。</p><p>亚当没有说话，只是咬着下唇点头。他感觉自己就像被看透一切的小男孩。</p><p>“那……你能带我去那里看看吗？”</p><p>亚当本想拒绝，又想到他以后可能永远都不会再有机会和他心爱的光彩四射的男孩一起去那里，便答应下来。他清清嗓子，不想让悲伤流露，“好。”</p><p>他和欧拉一起走向他和埃里克度过五个夜晚的地方，现在他们与一同前往此地时一样安静，但当时他们怀着愤怒，现在却怀着爱意。当然，并不完全是这样，亚当之前是悲伤且愤怒，现在愤怒大部分被爱意取代，但他感到更加悲伤。</p><p>“就是这里了。”</p><p>摆在欧拉眼前的是一张倒立的木桌，三条桌腿高矮不一，四周是满地的碎片。在它的右边，两把折叠椅成对地立在草地上，旁边是一个手推车，欧拉可以看见顶部有一些瓷器露出。木桌的另一边是三个轮胎堆积成的储物筒，里面摆着各种棒状物。欧拉十分震惊，亚当在他看来不是这样的。她指向手推车，犹豫地问道，“你是特地先到处搜刮一些瓶瓶罐罐到这里来，然后邀请你喜欢的男孩过来吗？”</p><p>欧拉不确定亚当是否有一丝脸红。亚当别过视线，又重新看向她，想要表现得凶狠，“闭嘴，不然我什么都不会说了。”但完全没有成功。</p><p>“行，行。你介意我坐在这里吗？”欧拉指着其中一张折叠椅，又很快将拇指插进口袋，“当我没说。”她坐在一旁靠在木板上的轮胎上，“那么他叫什么？”</p><p>亚当翻转其中一把椅子，在欧拉对面坐下。他对于让欧拉坐在轮胎上有些过意不去，同时在内心里感谢他让他不至于难做，但这不代表他会告诉欧拉那个人是埃里克。“不要，我不会告诉你他叫什么的。”</p><p>“好吧。”欧拉有一丝受伤，在她分享了那么多事之后他竟然连姓名都不愿分享。“那么你是怎么认识他的？你们的第一次见面是什么样的？”</p><p>“这个嘛，”亚当不知道应该如何回答，他完全不记得他们第一次见面，于是他如实说出一切，“我不记得。我们是同学，而他很大声，没人能忽略他的存在，就算我也一样。”</p><p>欧拉想说，她也认识这样的人，但她不想打断亚当。几秒后，她意识到亚当没打算继续说下去，才终于开口，“继续啊，难道要我一直提问吗？讲讲你们的第一次亲吻，第一次约会，或者如果你很不幸地是单恋的话，讲讲他是什么样的人也可以。不过从这里看来，”欧拉右手在空中扫过，“他肯定也喜欢你，除非他根本就是直的。”</p><p>“不，他很明显是弯的。”说完亚当便后悔了，“很明显是弯的”，除了埃里克还能有谁。他又想起埃里克是少数他注意的人，他会靠在储物柜上等待埃里克出现，如果他都不能注意到埃里克是弯的，还有谁能注意到？好在欧拉没有评论，亚当悬着的一颗心才终于落下，尽管欧拉想起埃里克，但他知道学校里有不少基佬，不过大声的基佬？那并不多。“我们从没约会过，除非你将半夜来这里砸东西定义为约会。至于第一次亲吻——”亚当回想起和他一起在音乐教室留校时，埃里克饱满的双唇和他光滑的皮肤在他双唇下的感受，他情不自禁想起埃里克的阴茎在他的嘴里，埃里克的呻吟，他高潮时的表情，亚当舔舔嘴唇，“——心旷神怡，我感觉我好像拥有了一切。”</p><p>欧拉从亚当的表情里看出了什么，他认为亚当并不习惯自己独自叙说，于是忍不住评论，“别告诉我你们第一次亲吻就搞上了，就算回答是肯定的也别告诉我细节我不想知道。”</p><p>亚当一瞬间被从回忆中拉出，他皱眉看着欧拉，“我没打算让你知道，你就不能让我好好说吗？我刚找到感觉。”</p><p>“不好意思，你继续，”欧拉举起双手，“我不会再插嘴了。”</p><p>“很好，我说到哪了？”亚当在想他应该说什么，他们没有真正的约会，好吧，他们甚至没确立关系，然后拉希姆就出现了。“我一开始对待他很糟糕，”亚当没想到自己会说出这一点，然后一旦开口，他便明白说出这件事才是最自然的事情。“我会推搡他，会抢他午餐，还会喊他臭玻璃，而这不是因为我对同性恋有什么意见，只是他碰巧是，所以可以用来骂他。”亚当忍不住观察欧拉的反应，从她的表情中可以看出她的不赞同，但她没有表达出来，于是他继续说道，“我不清楚我从什么时候开始喜欢上他，但是等我反应过来的时候，我已经意识到我的视线会不由自主地寻找他了。我觉得，想要不爱上他很难，他那么明亮，他会发光，看着他的时候我感受到了温暖与痛苦。我至今还记得，他在舞会上就像一颗宝石，或者说是太阳。我也记得我在河岸边逗狗的时候他露出的真诚的笑容，这非常罕见。</p><p>“然后有一天，我们亲吻了。第二天我被送去军校。等我回来时我发现他和另一个人在一起。我很困惑，我也远不如他那样勇敢，我不知道怎样和他谈我们之间的关系，所以我选择逃避。我不明白为什么，不过和你谈这个轻松许多。看见他和那个人亲密，听到别人提起他们的亲密关系，让我的心绞痛，不过也让我心有不甘。我希望他能为我发光，我希望他能因我而笑。于是我被某种力量驱使，布置好一切，在晚上去找他。我很幸运，他跟我一起来到这里，他因为我露出笑容，他全身都闪着柔和的光芒。</p><p>“直到昨天晚上，他不再出现。我今晚去找他，看到他和别人亲吻，我明白一切都结束了。但他还是追了出来，我为他为什么，我向他出柜了，不过这没什么用，很明显我很糟糕。”</p><p>亚当没打算将今晚的事情说出来，但等他反应过来时，已经晚了。他感到鼻子有些酸，于是他看向别处。他听到欧拉低声问他，“是埃里克吗？你来派对的原因。”</p><p>亚当猛地转头，“不是，‘吹长号的’？怎么会是他？”</p><p>欧拉看起来有些失望，她捏捏自己的鼻梁，从鼻腔用力呼气，“大声，引人注意，‘明显是弯的’，像宝石一样，在和别人约会，埃里克是我能想到的第一个人，而且我认为这正是你不愿意告诉我他的名字的原因，我曾经和奥蒂斯约会所以我和他很熟悉。”</p><p>亚当转身，深呼吸，他不知道该如何应对，直到他听到欧拉问他，“为什么他被叫做‘吹长号的’？彼得才是。”</p><p>“那和长号没关系，我知道他吹的是圆号，这个昵称是因为他曾经在全校师生面前勃起。”回答这种问题让亚当平静，让他终于敢面对欧拉的问题，“对，我说的是埃里克。”</p><p>欧拉长舒一口气，“我不知道该怎么说，兄弟。我亲眼看见埃里克和拉希姆一起很开心，不过我也相信你说的话，而且既然他一开始愿意和你一起来这里，也就说明了问题。好在埃里克之前和拉希姆不是恋爱关系，不然你说这些会给我一些关于他的很差的印象。我不知道你需不需要建议，不过我给不了。从我的角度看，我不喜欢梅芙对待奥蒂斯的方式，但我不了解拉希姆，也不了解你和埃里克，我不知道你们之间会怎样。爱情总会有人受伤。”</p><p>“对，而现在是我。”亚当的话听起来比他原以为的更加苦涩，“我不是在抱怨什么，这大概是我应得的。”</p><p>欧拉没法反驳这句话，恋爱中感情不是一切，还有选择，但她不喜欢看到亚当这样，她得说些什么安慰对方。“我也一样。当莉莉在我眼前关上门时，我感到心脏被紧紧攥住，我大哭了一场。不过我确实有一个建议。”</p><p>亚当注视着欧拉，他有些期待，又感到害怕，他担心欧拉因此也讨厌他。</p><p>“你应该向埃里克道歉，不论将来你们到底是什么关系，你都应该为你做过的事道歉。”</p><p>亚当心里的石头落下，“对。确实应该这样。”</p><p>他们保持沉默，谁都没有看对方，直到欧拉用手心搓吊带裤，亚当才开口，“你是不是应该回家了？我希望你已经不生气了。”</p><p>“对，”欧拉担心亚当永远不会主动开口，她担心在亚当对她说这些后由她提出离开的话会让他多虑，他似乎是个敏感的男孩。欧拉看了眼手机，没有雅各布的信息，“我爸大概以为我在派对玩，不过已经很晚了。还有，砸东西真的很有用，谢谢你。”</p><p>“不用谢。”亚当起身，他想，我的确应该找机会向埃里克道歉，“走吧。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>虽然《燃烧女子的肖像》今年2.28才在英国上映，但我一直不太搞得懂这部剧的时间，所以我不管了就用了！<br/>如果有评论我会很开心:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>